


Do Me Baby

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 11





	Do Me Baby

同居总是不免的会有小吵小闹.  
或许是林在范语气重了点.  
又或许是你敏感了一点.  
总之就是平时也会发生的一点点小事，你们就这样吵起来了.  
“都说了不要总是不穿鞋走来走去”  
“会着凉了，说了多少次都不听”  
林在范看你刚洗完澡从浴室里光着脚出来，忍不住皱着眉头提醒你.  
“反正又不是第一次了也没有感冒过啊”  
“所以就说你啊都不听讲”  
林在范拎着你的拖鞋走到你面前让你穿上.  
“哎呀就几步就到卧室了”  
“给我把拖鞋穿上”  
你听着林在范说话的语气心里突然不爽了起来，心里只想跟他作对唱反调.  
“不穿”  
你绕过他想要走开，却没想到被他用力的拽住手腕.  
“干嘛！”  
“你这副不听话的样子我真的好想把你压床上好好调教一番”  
“有本事你就来啊光说不练假把式”  
正在气头上的你只想着要跟林在范顶嘴，故意挑衅地歪了歪头看着他.

吵架的时候正是上床的好时机.

林在范动了动下巴盯着你看，两三步走到你面前却被你挡开.  
“你想干嘛”  
“你不是叫我来吗”  
林在范压制住你的手弯下腰把你扛到肩上往房间里走.  
倒过来倒过去的你被林在范扔到床上之后有点头晕，还没反应过来就被林在范压在身下吻了起来.  
双腿被他压住，你动着手挣扎想要把他推开却被握着手腕压在了头顶.  
比以往的力度大了许多.  
可是莫名其妙的又让人有些兴奋.  
“林在范...你放...开我”  
林在范看着你皱着眉头气鼓鼓的看着他，嘴巴却因为接吻而变得水润同时微微张开喘着气，脸颊也泛起了一层潮红.  
明明刚才还凶的不行现在却被他欺负成这个样子.  
这种反差的性感看的林在范欲火焚身.  
拽着你的衣摆把衣服往上拉到手腕处随意打了个结.  
你趁着林在范脱衣服的时候抬起腿拿脚踩在他胸口上不让他接近你，没想到他拉着你的脚腕用力把你的腿往两边压强行让你张开了腿.  
“不是都已经湿了吗”  
林在范挑起一边的嘴角挑衅地看着你，手指没有丝毫阻碍的进出.  
“说的你没有起反应一样？”  
就算身体妥协了可是言语上还是强硬地跟他顶嘴，身体因为他的手指故意作恶而下意识地颤抖.  
“唔…”  
你抓紧手里的衣服，身体跟随着林在范的动作被顶的上下颠簸.  
没有骨气的将态度软了下了，反抗的动作变得越来越小，止不住的呻吟声在慢慢变大.  
林在范控制不住自己的越来越用力往深处顶，看你小腹快速的上下起伏.  
“在范在范…”  
林在范看你把手放到他面前让他帮你松绑.  
“求我”  
你看他居高临下地看着你，一边的头发遮住了眼睛，故意咬着舌尖诱惑着你.  
林在范握着你的脚腕将腿并拢到一起，你的脚搭在他肩上. 林在范用手顺着小腿一路摸到你的大腿内侧，又故意退出来在周边磨蹭着，偶尔顶进去一点看你着急的收紧身体想要留住他.  
“既然自己行那就自己来吧”  
林在范帮你解开绑在手上的衣服看你咬着下唇瞪了他一眼.  
你在林在范的注视下微微张开了腿抚慰自己.  
林在范忍不住咽了咽口水.  
看你在感受到快感的时候故意昂起头发出呻吟喊着他的名字.  
虽然是他叫你自己来的，但是看你自己不需要他也玩得那么开心，林在范心里不爽的歪了歪头抬起手捏住你的下巴.  
“自己玩得爽吗”  
“不够被你玩爽”  
你故意微微张开嘴巴用舌尖扫过嘴唇看着他.  
林在范拉开你的手重新顶了进去.  
让你把腿缠到他腰上，他俯下身来压着你的手跟你十指相扣，牙齿故意轻轻啃咬着你的下唇让你张开嘴巴.  
“你就是欠调教”  
“呜…哼…”  
一张嘴出来的全是呜呜嘤嘤的声音.  
“你听”  
林在范把耳朵凑到你嘴边说了一句之后加快了速度，让整个房间都充斥着你们身体之间碰撞而发出的水声以及夹杂在其中的娇喘.  
你抱着他的肩撒娇似的轻咬着他，抚摸着他的后颈说着前后矛盾的话.  
“我受不了了….再深一点…”  
不理智的重复说了好几遍，林在范把你托抱起来让你坐得更深.  
你捧着他的脸低下头用额头抵着他的，闭上眼睛任由林在范一次又一次地顶撞，又偶尔把嘴巴凑到他耳边叫着他的名字跟他求饶.  
林在范托着你的臀上下快速顶弄了一番之后，喘着气紧紧的搂着你的腰射在你体内.  
你软绵绵的靠在他身上抱着他.  
林在范抱着你坐到床上往后倒.  
两个人四目相对，不约而同的笑出了声.  
你捧着他的脸跟他湿吻了起来，毫无顾虑的发出着滋滋的亲吻声.  
“怎么办”  
笑着看着林在范，抬起一只手帮他整理着头发.  
“刚才你发火的样子好性感”  
“还有把我压在床上用力欺负我的样子…”  
说话的声音越来越轻，用着指尖勾勒他的唇形.  
“我更喜欢看你明明生气却只能被我干到失声呻吟跟我求饶的样子”  
林在范把话说完轻轻含住你的指尖.  
“你下次再不穿拖鞋我就如法炮制”  
你将手指抽开，俯下身用嘴唇轻轻贴住他的，每说一个字就吻他一下，你和他的嘴唇暧昧的分开又贴到一起.  
“那我以后也不穿拖鞋”  
“等你来调教我”  
“越来越放肆了”  
林在范捏着你的下巴左右晃了晃，看你故意挑起嘴角坏坏的笑着.  
“你不是很喜欢吗”  
你把话说出口，撑起身打算下床去浴室清理，却没想到被林在范拽住手腕往他那边拉，失去重心的你摔进柔软的被子里，眼看着林在范又要欺身压上来，你半推半抱的笑着跟他玩.  
两个人又重新纠缠到了一起.


End file.
